A hundred and eight different dates with Mr Lamperouge
by F. Vi Dangodangonia
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles based on the 108 dates Sayoko helped Lelouch set up while disguised as him. A date with almost every single member on the cast and a whole bunch of crazy screaming fangirl-ing classmates!


_A/n: Just a short story about the 108 dates Sayoko planned for Lelouch during the 12th episode of the second season._

_My plan is to fill the story up dozens of drabbles, each a short story of his dates with a different girl from the cast of Code geass. Fillers too, for embarrassing moments I rather he not have with an existing character._

* * *

"Are... are you serious?"

"This isn't what I meant when I asked you to keep my relationships with other people smooth!"

"This... a hundred and eight different dates!? Over a span of a week!?"

The man known as Lelouch Lamperouge slammed his palm angrily against the desk, his voice slightly higher pitched then usual. The Intelligence Agency's room was situated in a heavily guarded area way beneath the school, yet one did not need to stand next to Lelouch to feel the anger and despair rising up from within his depths.

"Sayoko!" he shouted, "who do you think I am? I have an army to command, an empire to topple and I even have a goddamn physical education class at nine the next morning. Why do you have me engaging in such frolicking behavior? Do you see me as a philandering man?"

The man's geass flashed cinnabar for a moment, half contemplating to send the woman to the vilest of deaths, yet he couldn't help but felt ambivalence towards her. On one end she was a huge help to his organization, the woman was a ninja trained in the arts of combat and deception, a great asset in infiltrations behind enemy lines and even greater help in subsituting him in physical classes with a diguise. On the other end, she had just set him up on a schedule of meeting a 108 different girls with less than three hours of sleep a day.

"Lelouch..." the voice that interrupted his chain of thoughts broke the man out of his state of unbridled anger, he turned to the voice, facing the dark skinned woman who sat by the side of the room. "Sayoko meant well and I'm sure you could use some time off from your... less civil activities."

He laughed as he looked the woman dead in her eyes, her hair might had covered half of her face, but he could see right through her, beneath the niveous locks, lived a woman who had once fought for the heart of Britannia. "Think of a better way to stall me from killing the emperor, woman." Turning away, he headed to the exit, not before asking Rolo to stay behind and report if there was anything suspicious going on from the cameras placed around campus.

A decision he very much regretted later on.

It wasn't even minutes later when Lelouch collasped onto his knees behind the school garden's bushes, he gasped loudly in pain, writhing as the agony of a hundred daggers sinking into his body wrecked his thin frame. Adrenaline was pulsating through his body, every sense of his magnified to an extreme extent, yet he couldn't breath, he couldn't move a single step.

He had to escape, to run far away from this hell he was placed in.

He needed a miracle, but he knew he wasn't going to get one. The ground around him shook, incalescently as the cries for blood grew stronger. The young man could smell the bloodlust in the air and it chilled him to his bones. Slowly, he turned towards the stampede and shrieked loudly with a vibrato he did not know he possess.

The sight itself brought such fear upon the man he almost lost control of his bladders. A gigantic dust cloud was heading towards him and Lelouch had felt less afraid being naked infront of a dozen Britannia knightmares.

For this, this was not a normal, natural sand storm. It was one brought forth by hundreds of screaming fan girls, ones that would wish to set up dates with him after hearing of what he, meaning Sayoko, had done.

"Sayoko Shinozaki..." Lelouch cursed underneath his breath as he painfully pulled himself back up to his feet, "I wish you aeviternal suffering!"

* * *

**End.**

_If you've enjoyed it and want to see more, give me a review, and tell me who shall I have him on a date next (; ._


End file.
